The purpose of this study is to determine the effects of two regimens of daily continuous conjugated estrogen and medroxyprogesterone versus a sequential regimen of estrogen and progesterone on the signs and symptoms of menopause, including blood lipid profiles, endometrial pathology and bone mineral density.